


Called That Calculation Perfect Love

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: "Why am I nearly falling off this damn thing anyway, when you have all the fricking space over there?"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Called That Calculation Perfect Love

It wasn’t even late yet, but Ray still felt like he could fall asleep just like this. He was sandwiched in between Gerard and Frank with Mikey somehow having managed to command enough space on Frank’s other side to lie comfortably on the bed, even though it was actually quite a bit too small for the four of them.

“Oh god, I can’t wait to get back home,” Gerard groaned into Ray's back. “I love you guys, but this definitely isn’t working.” He clung to Ray like he feared falling off the bed any second. Ray wasn’t sure if it was because that was a real possibility or if it was more thanks to Gerard’s taste for the dramatic.

“Shut up, everyone knows you’re a cuddler. You’re the one who always wants a space in the middle of the bed at home”—Frank smirked at Gerard—“because you get too lonely on the outsides.”

Gerard pouted in response. “Yeah, but our bed is much bigger than these tiny things they insist are all they can get us on tour.”

“Gee, it’s a King,” Mikey sighed.

Gerard lifted his head to make sure his brother could see him rolling his eyes. “Yeah, and it’s way too fucking small. Why am I nearly falling off this damn thing anyway, when you have all the fricking space over there?”

Now it was Mikey’s turn to smirk at Gerard.

“Whatever,” Gerard huffed and snuggled up to Ray even closer. “I’m gonna sleep.”

Ray was happy with that. Traveling was always exhausting and even though they mostly sat around on their asses all day, he could do with an early night. He shifted until he could curl an arm around Gerard’s middle and gave him a little squeeze.

“You can’t,” Frank said and turned around to face Gerard, elbowing Ray in the stomach in the process.

“ _Ow_.” Ray winced and grabbed Frank’s wrist to shove him over to Mikey.

“And why not?” Gerard was wearing one of his pissed-off diva expressions. Ray would never say it out loud but he did look a little ridiculous with his unwashed, never-seen-a-brush-before hair falling into his eyes and that look on his face.

“‘Cause I’m not tired yet.” Frank pulled his arm free and got up on his knees, wriggling around even more.

“You _are_ tired,” Ray corrected. “You’re just a hyperactive little shit and need to burn some energy before you calm down enough to be able to sleep.” He knew Frank. He’d always had way too much energy and nothing but mischief in his head. Ray suspected it had something to do with his height and the resulting increased concentration of shenanigans potential. Then again, Gerard wasn’t much taller and nowhere near as bad as Frank, so there might have been flaws in his theory. 

“Awesome! You volunteering to give me some exercise?” Frank waggled his eyebrows at Ray suggestively.

Before Ray could even react, Gerard barged in. “Fuck no. I called dibs on Ray to be my pillow.”

Ray shrugged – as much as it was possible with an armful of Gerard. “Yeah, sorry, can’t move.” He gave Frank a false-apologetic smile.

“Ugh, you two are useless,” Frank groaned and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “We’re four people in this relationship and two of them would rather cuddle and sleep than fuck.”

Ray just gave him a look and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, okay,” Frank acquiesced with a grin. He was easily just as touchy-feely and affectionate as Gerard. He just channeled it into jumping onto peoples’ backs and generally bothering them more often. He’d calmed down with it over the years, but he was still less forthright about his desire for physical affection.

Frank turned around to Mikey, smacking Ray’s side in the process. “Your brother is cockblocking me and Ray is no fun, so I need you to step up.”

Mikey gave him his version of a smirk. “You need me to sacrifice myself to ‘give you some exercise’? So demanding.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll do it,” Mikey agreed easily. He seemed like it was the opposite of a problem for him. “Come on, you can fuck me in our other room.”

“Hell yes!” Frank exclaimed and hastily got off the bed. “Let’s leave these nerds alone and have some fun.”

Mikey sat up and looked over at Gerard and Ray. “You can thank me later for relieving you of this sex-crazed maniac.” The playful glint in his eyes told Ray that he already had an idea.

“Sure, but first I want a goodnight kiss,” Gerard answered, sitting up as well and looking at Mikey expectantly. Ray perked up at that. He’d never miss an opportunity to watch Mikey and Gerard kiss.

Mikey leaned over with a small but indulgent smile, switching easily from teasing to tenderness. He gently pushed Gerard’s hair behind his ear, pausing a moment before he leaned down. Ray watched closely as the two of them kissed, Mikey’s fingers in Gerard’s hair, Gerard touching Mikey’s face carefully with his fingertips. They both had their eyes closed and Ray could see Gerard’s long lashes tremble lightly. Even after all these years Ray had known them, the intimacy between the brothers was still breathtakingly beautiful to him. He was close enough to hear the soft sounds their lips made moving against each other and swallowed. He glanced over at Frank and saw that he was watching closely as well, biting his lip.

Ray looked back at Gerard and Mikey again. They had stopped kissing now and were looking deeply into each other’s eyes, communicating silently. Ray could see Mikey’s thumb stroking back and forth where his fingers were still buried in Gerard’s hair. Gerard was slowly tracing Mikey’s cheekbone with his index finger.

He pressed a last kiss to Mikey’s lips. “Now go and show him a good time, little brother,” he said with a small grin.

“Oh, I will,” Mikey answered. “Or, I guess, hopefully, he’ll show _me_ a good time, since he’s the one needing a workout and all.”

Gerard reached out a demanding hand to Frank. “You, too.”

Frank walked over with a cheeky grin on his face. “I wouldn’t _dare_ to leave and deny you your goodnight kiss.”

“Shut up,” Gerard huffed and promptly bit Frank’s lip before giving him a proper kiss. “Now go away and fuck my brother, I need my beauty sleep.” Ray wasn’t entirely sure how much of Gerard’s antics were faked or serious.

Frank snorted. “Sure, I’ll leave you to it, Sleeping Beauty.”

He and Mikey said goodnight and left the room. Ray and Gerard scooted over to the middle of the bed where Gerard snuggled up against Ray’s side, his head on Ray’s shoulder and his arm across his middle. He let out a satisfied sigh.

“So. Do I get a goodnight kiss, too?” Ray asked, looking down at Gerard.

“Obviously. And take off your shirt, I want to feel your skin.”

The request didn’t surprise Ray. Gerard had some kind of thing for nakedness, something about how it made him feel closer to the person he was touching. (And Ray was pretty sure that he just liked to ogle his partners.) He complied and Gerard watched him with greedy eyes before giving him a lingering kiss. Ray imagined he could taste both Mikey and Frank on his lips.

“And now: sleep,” Gerard declared and got back into his earlier position. Ray felt Gerard’s warmth everywhere they were touching and his soft breath against his naked chest. Gerard’s hair tickled his skin. He couldn’t imagine anywhere he’d rather be right this moment.

“Goodnight,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to where he could reach Gerard’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Gerard whispered back and pressed an answering kiss to Ray’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was 'sometimes fluff is more important than sleep,' if that explains anything xD


End file.
